


Alexander Hamilton

by Ajdreams111



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: The next gen in the present day!!





	Alexander Hamilton

The hotel key card clicked as I slid it into the door lock. Having to work on a vacation sucks, I said aloud to an empty hotel hallway. I slid through the door quietly and stared at the gleaming room in the early morning sunrise. Usually lafayette is sitting on the couch, watching adventure time in his favorite booty shorts and waiting for me to get back, but it was way to early. I put my key card back into my wallet and slipped it in the back pocket of my slightly sagging, deep blue jeans. Laf always liked the way I looked in them, which made me proud, seeing as I designed them myself. I peeked into the bedroom and saw the silhouette of Lafayette shift under the covers of our faintly yellow painted mattress. I slowly and carefully clicked the door shut. I wasn't getting anything out of him this morning. I smiled to myself thinking of his face when I told him I had to work. I walked over to the complementary whiskey sitting on the marble countertop that came with our room and poured myself a small shot. Then I promptly plopped myself on the couch and let out a deep, soothingly warm breath. I took a sip of the fireball and allowed it burn on my tongue before closing my eyes slowly and swallowing. Happiness is when you're able to have a shot this early in the morning and nobody would know. Nearly asleep, I was jostled awake fully by a large pressure on my thy and waist. I could make out the figure of laf rather clearly in the newly forming sun rays that sheathe the room in warm light. He had a stunningly white blanket over his presumably shirtless body, and his head was snuggled up against my chest. His legs made a certain pretzel twist around mine. My eyes felt like boulders weighing down on my face. I took another sip of whiskey and closed them again. I felt The burn wash all the way down my throat before I spoke. "Hey", I whispered into his pug of raven hair.   
His head shifted and I felt his eyes peering up at me as he kissed the underside of my jaw. "Bonjour", he mumered. I smiled, still with my eyes closed. A deep relief swept over me. My chest relaxed under the pressure of his head. My head fell onto his arm, which was now slung lazily around my neck. "I love it when u speak French to me.", I whispered. His mouth turned into a tired grin and then faded to a thin line as sleep took over him again. The hotel living room steadily grew brighter as the sun painted itself higher on its crystal blue canvas. The warm rays made their way to lafs face. He was asleep still. There was something so calming about watching him rest. His eyes twitched in protest to the sun touching his face gently. His mane of unkempt hair rose up and down in unison with his chest. His legs relaxed around mine. I downed my last sip of whiskey and lifted him up, cradling him in my arms. His arm tightened around my neck and his legs crossed at his ankles. He was nearly weightless to me, though his apparent muscles may make you think differently. He smiled. His eyes never opened. I brought my lips close to his and breathed into his mouth until the muscles in his neck contracted and our lips met. His nose scrunched tightly on his otherwise unwrinkled face. "Morning breath?", I asked. He nodded slowly and silently. I chuckled and kissed him again, walking him into the bedroom and laying him down on the sheeted mattress. His bare chest bunched together as chills swept his body. I crept back out to the couch to get the comforter before tucking that on him gently. His body relaxed and was overtaken by sleep once more. Funny how I stay up sewing suits for the senator of, like, everything all night and he's the one who sleeps longer. I check my phone. Seventy two new messages. Clearly all from the ending of the group chat convo last night. 

Entering group message: ham crew!! 

Alicat: sup my main men. My head honchos 

Fizzylizzy: plz don't ever say that again 

Alicat: fighsty 

Fizzylizzy: Alex I will kill you 

(I chuckeled. Eliza can be fighsty when she needs to be.)

Mullygan: y'all need to chill 

Alicat: Hercules, darling, mommy and daddy r just having pleasant conversation 

Fizzylizzy: pleasant? 

Partytime: I'm with Lizzy on this one. Sounds more like a fight and Alex just being stupid 

Alicat: I WILL NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN BY MY SOULMATES 

Partytime: alright Jesus. Just keeping the peace 

Alicat: John, ur not a good benvolio. Stahp. 

Partytime: u get into one bar fight...

Laffytaffy: that was with me Laurens 

Mullygan: ahh my magnificent angel!! You have risen!! 

Laffytaffy: hey Yeah was wiped out. To bad u had to work. I had a surprise. 

Angel: ok now y'all need to stop 

Angel: AND I'm adding George now. The REAL peace keeper @john 

Alicat: GOOD LOURD

Jeffersin: aaaaaaand Alex has gone insane 

Angel has added peasantdaddy to the chat

Alicat: George y the heck is ur name peasant daddy?

Peasentdaddy: says the one who wanted me to say it to them last night 

Fizzylizzy: roasted. In his own house? 

Partytime: in his own house. Dang

Alicat: no. Don't undermine me like this. I thought u loved me 

Jeffersin: I don't 

Alicat: I don't want you too 

Jeffersin: BYE 

Alicat: thank god, he's leaving 

Jeffersin: screw you Alex 

Alicat: ok. But I'll have to wash my hands afterward 

Angel: and a trick Angelica joins in. Stop fighting boys or you won't get ice cream 

Alicat: NOOOOOO

Jeffersin: NOOOOOO

Alicat: I'll do anything. 

Angel: good. everyone down for ice cream on main in twenty? 

Margaritaville: I just woke up sis 

Mullygan: morning baby doll! ain't that the best time 

Peasantdaddy: that is true 

Margaritaville: fine. Herc darling!!! Pick. me. uppppp!!!! 

Peasantdaddy: that's my word darling 

Laffytaffy: actually, my car, and yes. Yes we will 

Margaritaville: HELL YEAH!!!! 

Partytime: calm ur sibling 

Margaritaville: I WILL NOT BE TAMED!!! So twenty minutes then? 

Laffytaffy: idk babe can we do what we need to do in that time? 

Mullygan: probably. Yeah we're down 

Margaritaville: WITHOUT ME?!?!

Fizzylizzy: oh god. K. Love u all!! See u in a bit!!!

Mullygan:^

Laffytaffy:^

Partytime:^

Alicat:^

Peasantdaddy:^

Margaritaville:^

Angel:^

Jeffersin:^ (besides Alex) 

Alicat: GOD BLESSED!!!!!!!

Mullygan: BYE!!

I put down my phone and made my way to the now opened bedroom door. Laf was setting down his phone on the bedside table. He looked up at me with a greedy grin on his face. I leaned against the door frame "heh, what?", I said sarcastically. His grin grew wider. I smiled and shifted closer to him, my arms still crossed. My heart beat out of the confines of my rib age and my breathe went to short, spontaneous bursts. I lifter the collar of my shirt over my head and undid my belt. Laf giggled. That was all I needed to hear. I climbed into bed excitedly. My chest hovered over his, our eyes met. He grabbed my arms and lifted himself to dig his mouth into mine. I lowered myself Down carefully so his head could rest on the bleach white pillow. He pulled away and laughed again. "What?", I said through an airy laugh. He just smiled at me. He rolled on top of me and my hands reached to the back of his head to pull his hair. He let out a small giggly squeak, somewhat mixed with a moan. And reached to pull my sagging jeans off. I reached to undo his belt to find it was already gone. so were his jeans and boxers. He giggled again as I instead grabbed the skin of his back and kissed him. I sat up and his legs wrapped around mine. I kicked off my pants while lazily kissing the crook in his neck and the under curve of his collar bone. The soft rays of sunshine shone through the slightly closed blinds in such a way that warmed us but kept the mood lighting at a perfect softness. His eyes closed as he grabbed supplies from the bedside table. I grinned at him. His eyes squinted at me and his face shone brighter. I allowed sensation to take control of my body. Laf was still sluggish, but we managed to make it in twenty minutes to pick up Peggy. 

 

Entering group message: ham crew!!

Mullygan: ALEX WHERE THE HELL R U

Alicat: heheheehehehehe

Fizzylizzy: ur not still angry about that r u Hercules? 

Mullygan: YES

Laffytaffy: Alex, I wish u luck. I've seen hercs workout routine

Jeffersin: this is my lifelong dream 

Alicat: shut up Jefferson 

Jeffersin: never

Partytime: I leave the chat for five seconds. What r u angry about? 

Peasantdaddy: hi darlings

Mullygan: ALEX THREW A DEAD MOUSE AT ME 

Peasantdaddy: going back to YouTube

Angel: Alex wtf

Alicat: ya. Herc forgot to mention how he THREW A BUCKET OF CRAP IN MY CAR

Angel: herc wtf

Fizzylizzy: both of u talk this out now. Tell me da story my love

Alicat: ok so I was just minding my own business, walking to my car and driving home from work when I noticed this god awful smell and so I pull into the driveway of our house and look to see if I like, left some fish in there when I find a tupperwere bowl of LIQUID CRAP under the front SEAT!!

Mullygan: so the only thing clearly to do was blame it on me and grab a dead mouse from the garage to throw at me while I was snuggling with Eliza on ur couch!!!! YA THAT WAS CLEARLY THE BEST OPTION?!?!?! 

Alicat: blame you?!?! It WAS you?!?!

Peasantdaddy: wait, y were u with Eliza,hon? I thought u were on vaca 

Laffytaffy: we're like twenty minutes away so he can still get to work. He was just visiting 

Mullygan: thnx for making that arrangement btw 

Laffytaffy: anything for u babe

Margaritaville: u left...without me. 

Laffytaffy: ik I'm sry. R u angry? 

Margaritaville: I'm not angry, just disappointed

Mullygan: good god. Laf I love u!! Goodbye 

Laffytaffy: I LOVE YOU HERC. I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM OUR BEAST 

Margaritaville: oh u know I'm a beast

Partytime: literally u r the most triply triple that ever tripled in the history of tripling. 

Angel: they r 

Margaritaville: U THREW A DEAD RAT AT HERCULES, ALEX?!?! 

Alicat: mouse 

Margaritaville: I DONT CARE IF U THREW A DEAD PLANKTEN AT HIM, SAY UR SORRY!!!!!!!! I S2G I WILL COME FIND U HAMILTON 

Alicat: good god 

Fizzylizzy: she does know our address 

Partytime: just not in my room. I legit just redecorated 

Margaritaville: NOT A PROBLEM JOHN 

Peasantdaddy: id be scared if I were u Alex. Your gorgeous face just can't get messed up 

Angel: George, I love ya, but y? 

Peasantdaddy: because such a handsome man should be appreciated, darling

Alicat:<3

Peasantdaddy: <3 

Jeffersin: that must be a first for u Alex!!!!! It's such a blessed day!!!! 

Alicat: god I hate u 

Fizzylizzy: I love u Alex AND Thomas 

Angel:^

Peasantdaddy:^

Mullygan:^

Laffytaffy:^

Margaritaville:^

Partytime:^

Alicat: love u guys too!!! (Besides Jefferson of course) 

Jeffersin: hate u to Alex 

Alicat: 


End file.
